A Bed and a Swing
by lunalustgood
Summary: Ron meets Luna on his way to the common room after Quidditch practice. He expects nothing more than a chat, but Luna has a few other things in mind... Rated M since it's a juicy lemon. One shot and gets to the point!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dramione is my primary ship but I do love Luna Lovegood and I'm going to experiment putting her with a couple of partners (mostly Ron, Harry and a Slytherin like Blaise or Draco). I feel like even though she's perceived as strange, she'd be so compatible with so many people. This story takes place in Ron's seventh year/Luna's sixth year. THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART ~SEXUALLY. Please let me know what you think! :D

Disclaimer: The world of Hogwarts belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, I ain't fronting.

* * *

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose and walked along the third floor. He had just come back from Quidditch practice, and although everyone said he had improved over the summer, he still felt like a failure on a broomstick. Hermione hadn't been very sympathetic either, as she kept reminding him of little tips she had read about flying.

"Hello, Ronald," came a familiar, dreamy voice. Ron felt a warm sensation hit him in the back and spun around. Luna Lovegood was walking towards him, her dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail, her radish earrings replaced with studs that looked like little crows.

"The ravens are to represent Ravenclaw," Luna said airily, noticing Ron's interest in her earrings. He hadn't even realized he'd been staring.

"Oh, right," he said.

"You're worried about Quidditch, aren't you?" Luna said, walking with Ron. Ron looked startled but nodded.

"The worst player can play better than the best if the former doesn't have to battle with nerves," Luna said absent-mindedly. Ron opened his mouth in surprise. This was true, though probably not what anyone would say to someone when trying to be sympathetic. Luna was pretty tactless though, he thought. In fact, she wasn't quite like anyone else.

"You know you can do it, so what is there to be stressed about?" Luna reached his hand and squeezed it. Ron was about to move back, alarmed, but a warm smile spread on Luna's face. Ron closed his mouth and smiled back.

"Well, I'd better be going," Luna said, "Wouldn't want a prefect to take away any Ravenclaw points." She winked.

Since when did Luna wink? She barely blinked enough for a human being. Was she possibly…flirting with Ron? No, she was probably always like this.

"Oh, don't worr-"

"It's alright," Luna said lightly, "I wanted to do some research on turquoise pygmy puffs anyhow." And with a smile and a waggle of her fingers, Luna made her way to the West tower, to the Ravenclaw common room. Ron frowned. He was almost certain pygmy puffs were only pink or purple.

"Hold on," Ron said. Luna turned around and cocked her head to the side. The effect was very attractive. Ron gulped.

"Will – would you walk with me some more?" Ron asked, surprised at how timid he sounded.

Luna smiled, "I'd love to, but wouldn't you rather we go to the Room of Requirement?"

Ron froze. Was she possibly implying –

"Come on, I know it's empty," Luna said, and took Ron by the hand. Once they reached the sixth floor, Luna led a mystified Ron to the Room of Requirement. They walked through the door three times, Luna holding Ron's hand and murmuring to herself with closed eyes. When they walked past the door for a final time, the room was set up with a large, very comfortable looking bed with a yellow spread, as well as a round yellow swing covered in soft fabric. Luna giggled.

"Oooh," she said, eyeing the swing. Ron gulped.

"Er-" he stuttered lamely.

"I know it's a bit rushed, but I really don't want to wait any longer, do you?" Luna said, smiling serenely. Ron let out a deep breath and Luna pulled him over towards the bed.

"I'll be gentle," she giggled. Her eyes were wide and gave the impression she was looking off somewhere faraway.

Ron scowled. "Well, I suppose-"

"That's it," Luna said, nodding, and taking out her wand, levitated a startled Ron to the large bed. She smiled absently.

"Merlin, did you have to -"

Luna made her way over to the bed and crawled over Ron. Ron closed his eyes and moved his head up for a kiss but Luna grinned and licked his mouth, moving her tongue upwards from his bottom lip. Ron kept his eyes closed and felt a tongue near the end of his neck. Luna licked upwards again, planting little kisses here and there. She sucked on a tender spot causing the hair on the back of Ron's neck to stand up. He felt his skin prickle as she left him a love bite and moaned into his flesh.

Ron bit his upper lip as Luna left another kiss, her hot breath on his neck. He felt a tickle and knew Luna must be licking his earlobe. Her tongue did not stop, and ventured the rest of his ear, probing delicately inside. Ron grinned at the sensation. Luna thrust her slender fingers through Ron's hair and smiled serenely. Ron opened his eyes and looked as if he was about to say something but she cut him off.

"I'm used to doing the seducing," Luna said happily.

Ron grunted and in a flash, grabbed Luna's tiny waist and flipped their bodies over so she was underneath him. Luna felt a stab of excitement below her navel, and her eyes revealed her surprise. Ron was surprised too; he'd expected Luna's faraway look to be permanently stuck on her face. He leaned his face close to her chest, pulling lightly at her shirt.

"Your heart's beating pretty fast," he said, and it was true. Luna's smile widened and Ron sucked on her lower lip until it left a bruise. He put his mouth on hers and kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue, while his hand grazed her chest and in between her legs gently.

The throbbing in between Ron's legs was becoming more and more pronounced, so he carefully unbuttoned Luna's shirt, looking deeply into her eyes the entire time. The way she pierced him with her light eyes was exciting. He looked down at her chest. She was wearing a bra that was neon green, and Ron grinned. He kissed the tops of her small breasts and saw goosebumps ripple on her skin at his touch.

Ron moaned inwardly and leaned in for another kiss, this time, one that was sweet and soft. He felt Luna smile in his mouth and what felt like a phoenix burst in his chest. Ron ran a finger up one of Luna's covered legs and then moved his hand to unbutton her pants. He fumbled with the buttons awkwardly and Luna laughed. Ron blushed furiously but Luna smiled.

"Don't worry," she said warmly, and with a flick of her wand, her pants were gone. Ron stared in shock for a second before jumping in between the blonde's legs and pulling down her underwear slowly.

Ron saw a messy tangle of blonde hair moist in between her legs. He eyed her hungrily and touched her with just the tips of her fingers. Luna shivered. Ron took her bra off with much more ease than he had with her pants, and looked down to see perky breasts with tiny, light pink nipples. They were hard, and Ron ached to suck on them.

"Not yet," Luna said teasingly, as if reading his mind.

Ron barely had time to open his mouth to reply when he saw Luna had flipped them over with her wand so that she was on top of him again. Ron raised his eyebrows and Luna smiled as she straddled him through his clothes, her ponytail bouncing.

"I like it when only one person is naked," Luna said, wiggling on Ron's crotch much to his dismay, "it creates a nice dynamic, don't you think?"

Ron nodded, and Luna put her hands on his chest, and stroked upwards against his long sleeve, dark green shirt. She reached the neck and then began to tear it slowly. Ron gaped until he was shirtless.

Luna bit her lip. Ron's chest was pale – a beautiful white that shone and was covered with wonderful, tiny freckles. His nipples were red and after stroking his biceps, Luna bent down and sucked his right nipple. Ron moaned slightly, and Luna put her wand behind her back and cast a vanishing spell on his pants.

She slid down his body and moved to his feet. Ron stared at her in wonder, not sure what she would do next. Luna was so unpredictable. She took off his socks, on by one, and sucked each of his toes slowly. She looked directly into his eyes as she did so, and he moaned again. Were all girls like this? He doubted it. Luna was so free, so unafraid of taboos.

Luna stretched her upper body over Ron's waist and he realized she was now pulling down his flannel boxers with her teeth. Ron's stiff cock shot up, escaping his underwear, and Luna looked at it while licking her lips.

Luna's tongue flickered underneath his balls, and he felt her licking the sensitive area before licking each of his balls and putting them into her mouth. Luna let go of him at his gasps, and gave his cock a long lick. She licked all around slowly, teasing him, until his entire shaft was wet before placing her pink lips around the head.

Ron watched her suck with no hands, bobbing her head up and down and then cupping his balls and squeezing lightly at random. She moved faster and faster, and he felt himself go deeper and deeper down her throat until finally he shot out jets of warmth into Luna's mouth. She did not blink, nor did she move her mouth. She swallowed happily before sitting on top of Ron's still erect penis.

Ron moaned but Luna ignored him and smiling, began to move her body up and down, from side to side, first slowly, but then quite quickly, and with ease. Ron felt her tight cunt squeeze his cock and he groaned. He placed his hands on Luna's lithe body, moving them slowly from her sides to her breasts, where her nipples stood erected at his touch, wrinkling before he squeezed them, and cupped her entire breasts.

Luna raised her hands and put them at the sides of her head, bouncing on Ron's cock without any inhibition. Ron grinned and Luna put a little show on for him, moving her head in a circle so her ponytail flipped around. Luna got off him quite suddenly and Ron was afraid he had done something wrong, but then saw her sit on his cock again, only facing the other way. She lay down between his legs and only moving her hips, shook her behind fiercely, so that her flesh jiggled on top of Ron's cock. He bit his lip.

"I want to – to taste you," Ron panted, and came for the second time. Luna hopped off him and smiled. She crawled on top of him and slid his body so his head was lying on the mattress. She kneeled at Ron's head, her legs in between his eyes. Ron grabbed her behind and thrust her cunt into his face. He licked her clit slowly, and Luna purred as she touched her chest in sync with him.

Ron moved his tongue faster, and felt Luna's cunt soak his chin and licked hungrily. He ate her pussy sloppily, licking roughly and sucking on her lips as if kissing them. He felt Luna writhe in his mouth and she made loud, feminine moans as she rocked herself in his mouth faster and faster before clamping the palms of her hands on his forehead to stop him.

"Mmm," she said, and smiled lazily.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Ron said, still shocked it had happened. He wanted a Pensieve to distribute this thought in, so he could forever replay Luna shaking and wriggling in his mouth.

Luna lay down beside Ron. Her fingers toyed underneath his ball sack, dangerously close to his behind. Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"No, it's just bloody weird," Ron replied defiantly.

Luna smiled. "Come here," she said, and taking his hand, led him to the yellow swing. Ron felt himself getting hard again, following Luna, staring at her round, naked behind. He wondered how this was possible.

Luna sat herself on the comfortable yellow fleece and Ron saw her swing gently. She spread her legs and Ron grinned, and carefully getting on the moving swing, planted himself in between her legs. He thrust into her and raised her legs over his shoulders. He smiled fondly as he saw her high ponytail was now slightly lopsided. Luna rubbed her breasts and Ron thrust into her deeply. She pinched her nipples so hard they turned red, and Ron bent his head down to lick them softly before sucking gently.

Luna's fingers trailed again to Ron's behind and she looked at him questioningly. Ron shrugged and nodded. He would never under any circumstance agree to this, but this entire afternoon with Luna had been like something from someone else's life, and he felt he might even be surprised.

Luna moved her finger around Ron's hole slowly, and Ron felt like he was being teased, even though he was thrusting into her. His thrusting grew slower as Luna's finger edged in the hole slowly. Ron tried to distract himself and thrust faster, kissing Luna. He felt like was about to come, and thrust faster until he reached the peak. As he was coming, Luna shoved her finger slowly, but as deep as it would go and Ron's eyes widened at the pleasant sensation. She moved it around slowly, and Ron came so hard he had to tear his mouth away from Luna's.

Luna removed her finger and Ron remained kneeling in her, panting heavily. She smiled.

"And? Did you like it?"

Ron responded with a kiss and pulled himself out her, before flipping Luna onto her stomach. He spread her cheeks open and Luna giggled. Ron put his nose to her bottom, and tickled her with his breath. Luna stopped him and positioned herself in a mini handstand, so that her behind was now head level with a kneeling Ron. He pushed the wall and the swing began to swing more as he kissed her cheeks. Finally he slid his tongue inside her behind. Ron was pleasantly surprised by the taste of her. He watched Luna wriggle and laugh at his touch, and licked more furiously, sucking at the edge of her cheeks.

Ron slowly slid a finger in her cunt and Luna made an excited sound. Together he thrust his finger in her while licking her behind. He moved his finger in her faster and Luna finally writhed familiarly and Ron knew that she had come. Ron lowered Luna's legs and let her fall gently into an awkward sitting position in his arms. They laughed.

"Well, this was much better than I expected it to be," Luna said brightly, getting up from the swing. Ron eyed her soaking cunt, round hips, tiny waist, and his eyes shifted to her perky breasts and thin pink lips. He nodded and stood up. Ron walked over to her, he so much taller than she, and lifted her petite body into his to kiss her.

"You know, I was never able to come so many times in my life," Ron said with a grin.

Luna laughed. "That's because I hit you with a charm when I saw you on the third floor."

Ron gaped. "So you knew this would happen?"

"Oh yes," Luna said serenely. Ron grinned, and throwing Luna back on the bed, crawled towards her slowly.


End file.
